


I Can Barely Hold My Tongue (To Say The Least I'm Into You)

by yurikazen



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intercrural Sex, Light Petting, M/M, Reed Dankleaf is a little shit, Ryan Parker just wants to sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleeptalking, with a pinch of war-related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikazen/pseuds/yurikazen
Summary: It was kinda kinda crazy the way things had turned out, thinking back on how the relationship between him and Ryan had started; Reed had just wanted a protegè, somebody that he could shape and mold until he would get bored and go on to his next project, but then he got kinda fascinated with the way that Ryan acted, and on how different he was from all the other criminals in Los Santos. After that realization, the jokes on their relationship started, and Reed remembered with a smile all the times that Ryan had flusterly denied all the lewd things that came out of Reed’s mouth, until-Until Ryan gave in to his advances, and everything suddenly went upside down.





	I Can Barely Hold My Tongue (To Say The Least I'm Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if curvyelephant or 0reed ever find out about this fanfiction, I am gonna set myself on fire with some benzine and a lighter.
> 
> I started to write this a while ago, and then the following day Rudi calls Slim and ends the war. Thanks for killing my inspiration, old man. 
> 
> Not beta'd, any correction will be appreciated.

Driving around Los Santos at night was either comforting or very, very scary, but Reed didn’t remember the last time he had felt afraid while roaming in the streets of his city. Instead, he often felt like he had been around the same old roads for centuries, giving how well he knew every single corner of them, and that nothing could really take him by surprise anymore. 

He was guiding his Mustang around without really paying any attention, ignoring the clacsons of all the angry locals who got pissed at his incautious turns, but he couldn’t care less about their bitching in that moment.

He had just came out of the last Church meeting with the Lost MC, and the long talk had been incredibly taxing. The War with Alabaster Slim still had no end in sight, and Reed was getting tired of all the planning and the ambushes and the dead bodies of his brothers. 

Reed knew what he had to do, to bring an end to it all, but somehow he could not bring himself to go up that hill and give himself up to Cop Caller Records. For once, he wished that the reckless part of him would win and bring him to whatever punishment was waiting, but he knew exactly all the reasons why he was still stalling.

When he pulled his car into his driveway, Reed immediately spotted Ryan’s Banshee, and that feeling of fondness that had invaded his heart since Ryan had first punched him in the head, when he tried to break into his car outside of Pillbox Medical, came back again like a bloodrush. 

It was kinda kinda crazy the way things had turned out, thinking back on how the relationship between him and Ryan had started; Reed had just wanted a protegè, somebody that he could shape and mold until he would get bored and go on to his next project, but then he got kinda fascinated with the way that Ryan acted, and on how different he was from all the other criminals in Los Santos. After that realization, the jokes on their relationship started, and Reed remembered with a smile all the times that Ryan had flusterly denied all the lewd things that came out of Reed’s mouth, until-

Until Ryan gave in to his advances, and everything suddenly went upside down.

Shaking himself out of his reminiscences, Reed stepped out of his Mustang and climbed the short stairs to the door of his house, quietly sliding the keys in. He slipped inside without a noise, and after closing the door he went to the kitchen, to get a glass of water and give some relief to his throat, parched after all the discussion that he had to participate in. 

Then, Reed put the glass in the sink, noticing that two more cups were already sitting there, and a smile slowly appeared on his scarred face.

After leaving the kitchen, Reed went towards the doors of the two bedroom in the house, and was not surprised to find them both shut. After putting his hand on the doorknob of what was once his computer room, he opened the door just enough to take a peek inside, and could not stop his smile from growing even more once he glanced inside the room.

As he had predicted, Gazza was peacefully sleeping in his bed, with his face towards the door and an adorable frown on his forehead. His long limbs were all folded against his body, probably because the mattress was a bit too small for his high stature, and Reed could see the black corner of the grip of a gun poking from under the pillow, a detail that made him incredibly proud; his son knew how to be prepared all the times, even when he was resting in his own house, and that was a sign that he had been instructing him well. 

If he had to be completely fair, he knew that he had not been the one to teach Gazza even half of the things that he knew, but he was now legally his son, and so he had the right to brag about him as much as he wanted.

After all, Gazza was certainly a hundred times a better son than the one that supposedly came out of his own ball sack. 

For a second, Reed wondered where Napoleon was, but then he shrugged and just showed the thought away, hoping that the child had fallen into some river or got shot by one of the many criminals in the city, so he could finally be ridden of his burden. Ryan would probably shout at him again if he knew what he had been silently wishing for, so Reed took one last gaze at the sleeping figure of Gazza before carefully closing the door and head for the master bedroom.

Before stepping in, Reed stopped himself, remembering what he needed to do before heading to bed. He went back to the kitchen and the living room, to turn off the single light that Ryan had left on for him, and also to close the blinders on the windows, all while carefully glancing outside to see if there was any suspicious activity in the neighborhood. He was pretty sure that Slim didn’t knew about the location of his family home, otherwise he would have been shot on the doorstep a long time ago, but one could never be too careful.

Once he had been satisfied with the state of the house, Reed creeped back to the door of the master bedroom, and he opened it up without much care, because he knew that Ryan was not a very light sleeper.

After he slithered in, Reed looked at his old lady, and his heart did a little flip when he saw the sleeping figure of Ryan, half curled into a ball on the bed.

He was wearing one of Reed’s old and faded band t-shirts, one of those that he hadn’t wore in at least fifthteen years, while his creamy legs were tangled around the red blanket. He was laying almost at the center of the mattress, and his left arm was stretched out towards Reed’s side of the bed, with his dollar bill tattoo exposed like a brand on his pale skin. 

The memory of the day in which Ryan and Reed hit the vault together for the first time, and the following trip to the tattoo shop to honor Ryan’s promise and reaffirm Reed’s ownership on him, was such a bittersweet memory; it was one of the last times in which everything had been uncomplicated, before the War came around, and Reed secretly treasured those memories, because he knew that such simple times would never come around again.

He already knew from the start, that the War could never really end. Giving himself up to Slim would only give some time to the Lost MC, enough to bury their dead brothers and maybe recruit some fresh blood, but it would be just a band-aid on a bullet hole. Sooner or later, Slim would find another excuse to hunt them down, and if he would give himself up to him, Reed was not sure that he would be around to protect them after he was done with him. 

His brothers would get shot down once again, and his family together with them.

That was the reason why Reed was not giving up just yet; he was hoping, despite what his mind was telling him, that he could pull out one last stunt and put Alabaster in an early grave, even if he knew that the possibilities were next to none. He was hoping that Ryan could go back to just chop cars and grow weed without watching his back every single day, and that he could be together with him and with their son, maybe even take that nice family trip that they had to constantly posticipate.

It was tiring, to live such a heavy life, every single day. Reed could never stop thinking about his next move, about the alliances that he had to maintain and all the people looking for an unguarded spot in his back, just big enough to slid a knife in him.

But right now, looking at Ryan so peacefully asleep, Reed could almost pretend that the War had never begun.

Ryan, who was patient and kind when nobody else was, but also fiercely loyal and protective. 

Ryan, who had been innocent when all of this started, and now was no more.

Ryan, who looked so at ease right now, like there wasn’t a bunch of people outside who wanted his head on a spike.

Like a panther, Reed approached the bed and slowly disrobed, leaving his clothes on the floor. He got rid of everything except his underwear, grabbed his pistol from his pants to lay it on the nightstand, and then he gently sat down on the bed.

When he felt the movement on the mattress next to him, Ryan immediately rolled over to the other side with a grunt, leaving enough space for Reed to crawl beside him. After some pulling, Reed managed to get some of the blankets to cover his legs, and so he laid down next to Ryan, who was still snoring like nothing had happened.

Then, Reed scooted closer to the warm body next to his, and he put one of his arms around Ryan’s waist. The contact suddenly made Ryan more alert, but after some mumbling he became still again, and Reed could gently rest his forehead against his back.

He could almost feel his mind go cloudy with all the thoughts that were passing him by, so Reed closed his eyes and tried to just let go of them. He wanted something to distract himself, anything at all to relieve his overwhelming stress, maybe a joint, or-

Then, suddenly, Ryan’s mumbled something in his sleep and scooted closer, putting his ass straight on Reed’s crotch and grinding down on it.

''Reeeed…'' whined Ryan in his sleep, in the same tone that he used when he wanted to scold him, and Reed felt his blood suddenly rush straight to his dick.

He would never admit that Ryan’s bitchiness was just adorable, and that he really wanted to pin him to a wall and just devour him everytime he started to go off about Reed’s behaviour, but in the darkness of their room Reed could let a smile slip on his face without feeling too guilty about it, and then he started to plot his next steps.

Very carefully, just to test the waters, Reed started to grind back on Ryan’s ass, and he felt a great sense of accomplishment when Ryan’s breath suddenly grew a bit more erratic, and so he kept on moving and listening to his lover’s mumbling.

''Nnnh, Reed... Stop it...'' he heard Ryan’s mumble, but in contrast to the words that fell out of his lips, Ryan’s ass continued to grind back on Reed’s growing erection, in a movement that was both lazy and incredibly erotic; Reed never really had a doubt about Ryan’s enjoyment during their sexual encounters, no matter how awkward he acted during them, but he had never seen such an honest reflex from Ryan’s body before, and that thought send a deep spike of lust through him.

Now completely enraptured by the current situation, Reed decided that his mission would be to push the limit as much as possible, and see when Ryan would finally wake up. 

After shifting the arm that he had around Ryan’s waist to have a better grip on him, Reed raised his head and put his lips on Ryan’s nape, before opening his mouth and pass his tongue over the pearly skin. Ryan gave out a small moan at that contact and his body twitched a bit, but Reed didn’t let that stop him, and so he reached with his hand towards Ryan’s half-stiff erection, still concealed in his underwear.

He palmed Ryan’s cock for a while, just to feel it grow under his hands, until Ryan gave a strange half-sob, and Reed took pity on him.

As soon as he slipped his hand under Ryan’s underwear, thought, the erratic breath of his old lady suddenly stilled, and Reed knew that he was finally awake.

''R-Reed?'' called out Ryan in the darkness, sounding sleepy and concerned, and Reed was already hating his embarrassed tone and the way his body had completely frozen up.

''Shhh.'' he whispered then in response, grabbing Ryan’s dick and biting the smooth skin under his lips at the same time.

Ryan gave a loud moan at that, and Reed decided to just ride the wave until he could; since Ryan was still probably half asleep, if he played his cards right, maybe he had a chance on exposing that raw and honest side of him once again.

''Reed, nhhh-'' mumbled Ryan once more, and Reed could feel the indecision in his body; he was clearly torn between covering himself out of shame and search for some kind of relief for his arousal, but Reed didn’t want to give him the time to make a choice, and so he just pushed his own erection right where it was before, in the lovely and half exposed space between his ass cheeks.

Ryan’s made a surprised sound when Reed showed his dick once again against him, but then his breath stuttered when Reed’s hand left his cock to start pushing his underwear down on his legs.

''Oh jeez, Reed, what the heck-'' tried to protest Ryan, moving his legs further away in the hope that Reed would leave him alone, but the other just grabbed him again by the hips so he couldn't escape.

''Hey, quit it, asshole.'' replied Reed, without losing any of his determination, and Ryan’s breath came out as a huff in response, like he was dealing with a very annoying child.

''Reed, I just want to get some sleep-'' tried to reason Ryan, but Reed kept on licking his skin and working his cock, until Ryan’s words got lost somewhere in his throat. 

Satisfied with the silence, Reed lowered the underwear until Ryan’s cheeks were completely exposed, nudging the tip of his cock more deeply into Ryan’s ass.

Then, a very loud and very pained gasp made Reed freeze.

''Ow, damn it!'' exclaimed Ryan, jerking violently away from Reed’s touch, and this time Reed didn’t stop him.

''What’s happening?'' immediately prompted Reed, patting Ryan’s skin out of concern. ''Do you have a bruise on your leg? A cut?''

''No, Reed, it’s-'' stuttered Ryan, while his body was still trying to wriggle away, and then suddenly Reed understood perfectly what was the problem.

The memory of their last night together was still fresh and clear, since it had happened earlier in the week. They had been a Fleeca’s job waiting for them, and maybe it would have been smarter to just postpone everything, but Reed had found himself so tempted by the sight of Ryan, lying on their bed and trying to wrestle his black pants on, that he just couldn’t pass the opportunity up.

He had surely not been as careful as usual in preparing his old lady, but when after he had asked Ryan if everything had been alright, his boyfriend had just nodded and hurried out of the house, which had been strange but not so unusual, considering his shyness.

Now, thought, Reed was reading that whole scene in a different light, and so he loudly slapped Ryan’s ass in retribution.

''Hey, ouch, what the heck-!''

''This is what you get for lying to me.'' spitted out Reed, and Ryan’s protest immediately died out, followed by an awkward silence.

''I-I don’t know what you mean-'' he then mumbled, trying to slide even further away, but then Reed showed one of his fingers between Ryan’s asscheeks, prompting a very loud yelp from his boyfriend.

“If you don’t stop with the bullshit right now, I am going to kick you out of my house and leave you naked on the street.” warned Reed, knowing that Ryan would take him seriously, and his words had exactly the effect that he wanted; Ryan stayed frozen on his spot for some time before a long sigh left his lips, a telltale sign that he had finally given up with his denial phase. “So, are you feeling sore?” he then went on Reed, and Ryan awkwardly wiggled his legs for a moment before nodding his head.

“A-A bit, but it’s nothing to worry about-”

“I will be the one to decide that.” interrupted him Reed, smacking him again on the ass, but this time a bit more gently, just enough to shut him up again.

Then, Reed remembered also that during that Fleeca’s job, Ryan driving had been on point as usual, but that at the same time he had been a bit more bitchier than usual, and so Reed chuckled at the thought that Ryan had probably been very upset about his painful asshole during the whole robbery, suffering in silence like an idiot.

“What’s so funny?” asked him Ryan, finally turning around a bit, enough to gaze into Reed’s eyes, and his boyfriend gave him an exasperated smile in return.

“You are a real piece of work, you know that right?”

“Hey, what do you mean by that-” protested immediately Ryan, but Reed really didn’t wanna listen to his bitchiness in that moment; he was still horny and he was searching for something fun to do, just to relieve both of them, until a very naughty idea came into his head, one that he hadn’t even contemplated for a long time, but that in that moment was really, really appealing.

“Shut up.” said Reed, showing Ryan back in his previous position, before turning around and reaching for the drawer in his nightstand. Finding the bottle of lube in the darkness was simple, since there was nothing else in the drawer except for a pair of handcuffs that he still didn’t had the opportunity to use, and once he grabbed the bottle he went back to laying beside Ryan, grabbing his now flaccid cock and squeezing it enough to bring it back into hardness.

Then, Reed started to kiss and lick Ryan’s neck once again, enjoying all the little sounds that escaped from his mouth. Slowly, Ryan’s body became soft and relaxed once again, ready to take all the debaucheries that Reed had in store for him, until Reed popped open the cap of the bottle of lube.

Upon hearing that very distinct sound, Ryan froze again for a brief second, but then he just eased back into the mattress without asking anything, and in that moment Reed felt a very unusual feeling. He was pleased and at the same time touched that Ryan trusted him that much, even if he usually acted like Ryan’s faith in him was just expected, considering how much he had done for him. But, this was a different part of their lives, separated from the complicated and unforgiving criminal world, and if he was honest he didn’t really knew exactly what he had done to deserve this kind of trust from his boyfriend, considering the way in which their relationship had evolved.

Showing all of those thoughts aside, Reed squeezed the lube into his hands and briefly warmed it up, before bringing it to Ryan’s ass. He smeared it slowly on the lower part of his cheeks, almost playing a prank on his half-weary boyfriend, but then he took pity on him and he moved his hands even lower, until he was resting between Ryan’s tights.

There, Reed started to smear the lube all around, before slowly spreading it also on Ryan’s perineum and balls, all while carefully listening to his scattered moans.

“Reed, w-what are you doing?” he then asked Ryan, with an almost breathless whisper.

“What, you have never heard of ‘Oxford style’ before?” he smugly replied Reed, knowing very well that Ryan had surely never done anything like this.

“...Why would I have heard of it, Reed?” replied Ryan, soundly genuinely puzzled. “I have never been to Oxford before. Isn’t that in England or something?” 

“Yes, Ryan, Oxford is in England.” replied Reed, trying very hard not to laugh out loud; he loved his old lady, but sometimes he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. “Well, I guess you are gonna learn something new today.” he then added, removing his hands from Ryan’s tights and replacing it with the tip of his cock.

The space between Ryan’s legs was slick and warm, and his skin was as soft as silk, so Reed couldn’t resist and sank deeply between them, all while Ryan was immobile and probably a bit shocked at the way things had turned out.

His stupor didn’t last long, thought, because Reed slowly stared fuckin his tights with swallow movements, and Ryan kinda got the hang of it pretty fast: he squeezed his legs together a bit more, and Reed rewarded his sharpness with a long stroke to his cock, before picking up his pace a bit more. 

“Reed, ah-” murmured Ryan, curving his back a bit until he has safely tuck away against Reed’s chest, and Reed basked into the closeness of their bodies.

“What is it, baby boy?” asked then Reed, trying to keep his smugness out of his voice, but without a lot of success. “How does it feel? You like this?”

“I-I think, yes?” replied Ryan, trying to be coherent while Reed was working his cock with his hand still covered in slick. “It feels… different, but... good.”

“Well, good to know, baby. You feel really good as well.” said Reed, leaving alone Ryan’s cock for a moment to grab at the juicy meat of his upper legs, squeezing just hard enough to make him yelp. “Your tights are just perfect for this job, I’ll tell you that.’’

“Reed, are you implying that I’m fat?!’’ suddenly perked up Ryan, turning around his head to send a death glare towards Reed, that in turn just laughed and grabbed his jaw before gently biting the lobe of his ear.

“I don’t need to say anything apparently, you are doing a pretty good job yourself.’’ replied Reed, still half laughing, and Ryan made a distressed noise at his words, one that turned into a grumbling sound once Reed continued to slowly torturing his ear, one of the few methods that Reed had to efficiently distract Ryan.

In truth, Ryan’s body could not be considered fat or even chubby, but all the muscles that he made after running away from the police had made his tights considerably big, a detail that had never escaped Reed’s thirsty eyes. They certainly could have done this way, way earlier, especially since Ryan seemed to particularly enjoy this lazy kind of sex, judging by how tight he was keeping his legs closed. 

It was a really different type of lovemaking, one that Reed had very few chances of experimenting in the past, but with Ryan, many things seemed possible right now. 

The tip of Reed’s cock was sliding under Ryan’s balls every time he trusted, and it was probably that sensation, combined with the increasing pace of Reed’s hand, that made his breath hitch and stutter, before he was coaxed into a slow and sweet orgasm. 

Reed drinked Ryan’s moans and what he could see of his expression eagerly, before picking up the pace even more. It didn’t took long for him to spill right on the sweet curve of Ryan’s tights, vision blanking for a second and mind blissfully silent, and after that Reed lowered his hand from Ryan’s belly to spread his cum all over Ryan’s skin, just to be a dick and fuck with him a bit.I can barely hold my tongue (to say the least I'm into you)

“Reed, why are you so gross?’’ asked Ryan immediately, but he must have been really spent, because he made no motion to stop him, and Reed chuckled for a bit before cleaning him up with the blanket. “Ew, now I have to change the sheets again…’’ he then mumbled softly, before exhaling and go completely still, and once he started snoring softly Reed realized that he had already fallen back to sleep.

“...What a shithead.’’ mumbled Reed under his breath, wondering how Ryan could have succumbed so quickly to his slumber after their activities, but soon after Reed had gave a big yawn and felt his eyelid grow heavier, and so he decided to close his eyes for just a minute.

A few second later, Reed was peacefully asleep, an arm around Ryan’s body and not a single nightmare in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic just because I wanted to write some intercrural sex, then turns out that its not even written that good. 
> 
> Also, Reed is such an old and complex character, that I do not know what's in his head half of the time. So, I apologize if any of you finds him very OOC.
> 
> Once again, this fic is dedicated to my amazing hubby. This gross porn is for you, babe!


End file.
